


Don't Think Twice

by yonglvoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonglvoe/pseuds/yonglvoe
Summary: Falling in love was hard, falling in love with a man you thought you would have was even harder





	Don't Think Twice

There was never a night that the stars shone brighter or that the flowers smelled greater, this night was rare in the kingdom. It was even rarer that you and your lover had a chance to sneak away for a romantic rendezvous. Kissing your bare shoulder and pulling you closer he whispered softly to you, “You’re only everything I ever dreamed”, tilting your head to look back, you gazed at him as if he was a the most beautiful sight in the kingdom but this moment wouldn’t last forever and you knew that, so instead of staring you gave your lover a deep kiss to seal the night away, hoping that in that kiss also held hope for your futures. 

The sun always rose for the two of you however

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

“Princess, please get dressed you can’t miss the biggest event of the kingdom, this is why we came here after all!” your maid pleaded but you couldn’t listen so you opted to bury your head to the soft silk pillows and sheets that was provided for you while you stayed.

Having none of your antics, you maid thought it would be better to completely rip the covers away from your body and let the sunlight beam onto you. Groaning and sliding off the bed you looked up at said maid and glared at her for doing such a thing, but in the end you couldn’t blame her, she was just doing what she had to do and at the moment, that was to get you ready for the wedding. 

Gently reaching for your hand, she leaded you to the vanity, “I know this isn’t easy sweetheart, but you have to put everything away like always. I can’t promise it’ll be easy but one day you’ll look back and understand why things ended up this way” she sighed while running her hands through your hair. Little by little she started the process up getting you dolled up, first hair, then makeup, then the dress, jewelry and shoes. Usually you enjoyed getting ready for occasions like this, you would be smiling and laughing, talking forever with your maid but that wasn’t the case this time.

Looking at yourself in the mirror you had a deep frown gracing your face, you weren’t supposed to look like this today. No you were the one that was supposed to wear the white ball gown and veil, not the girl across the castle. You were the one that was supposed to walk down that aisle to meet Prince Taeyong and seal your marriage with a kiss, not the girl across the castle. So why were you standing here in your room wearing the navy silk gown and dark makeup wanting to cry your eyes out at any given moment.

This was all your damned lovers fault. Love was supposed to be between two people but to Taeyong it wasn’t between you and him, no it was between him and the throne in the end. 

Taeyong and you had met almost two years ago, in the very kingdom you were in now and at that time you were just a young royal looking to have some fun, wanting the pure thrills that many others had at your age. It was safe to say that the Prince of the land was looking for same thing as you and like that, the fire ignited between you two instantly. 

Back and forth the two of you were electric and the people around you could see it and for the longest time they thought Taeyong would choose you to be his wife, funny how he thought twice about that in the end. He in the end thought twice about your two’s love and chose some other princess he had met and like that, the flame went out leaving you were you currently are: alone and about to watch the man you love marry another woman.

Apparently you must’ve been standing there alone for some time because of the series of knocks on your door, probably to get you to the chapel as the ceremony was to start soon. Slowly moving towards the door, you didn’t care for the face behind to see your heartbroken expression, so you reached over and threw the door open only to see Prince Taeyong right in front of you, on his knees.

Seeing your face brought him to tears and he went to hug your legs, “Oh y/n I’m sorry… I’m so so sorry for this” he cried out to you but the only thing you did was get out of his grip and walk over to the other side of the room, trying to put as much distant as you could between the two of you. Taking a deep breath you tried to calm down your racing heart at what was happening, this had to be a dream, there was no way Taeyong was here right now with you when he was about to wed. 

Taking more deep breaths, you seemed to have stopped yourself from at least having the urge to breakdown… until Taeyong came up beside you and placed his hands at your waist, making you turn to look right at him, “Darling please I’m sorry you have to believe me when I say-” but you cut him off from continuing 

“You’re sorry?! No I don’t wanna know Taeyong, so please don’t say another word” you breathed out but little by little, your walls were breaking, “You have to be kidding me, I wanted you so badly Lee Taeyong. So badly I was willing to give it all up for you and you had to think twice and give it all up” 

Tears were running down your face and each time Taeyong was the one to brush them away and that made you cry even more, “Did you think I could ever say no to you Taeyong? Is that what it was” looking up at him, he had a defeated look. All he did was wipe away your tears and not say another word because you both knew there was nothing you could do now.

Moving closer to him you held onto his shoulders and sobbed into his chest, not caring about the makeup or his clothes, you didn’t care for any of it and just cried. Cried for your pitiful heartbreak, cried for still loving him more than any other man and cried for the fact you had to move on after this day. And Taeyong just held you so tight, you felt like you couldn’t breathe but that didn’t matter; you just wanted this moment, you wanted this one last moment between the two of you because once he left the room, you couldn’t associate with him anymore. 

Pulling away from him, you took a few steps back and brushed away the last of your tears, “This kingdom stole away so much from me Taeyong, so much. So after today I don’t want to know what happens to you or to her or what happens of this kingdom,” looking him straight in his eyes you said something you knew that would hurt him just like he hurt you, “Kiss me once and when your done, let this just be a dream Taeyong.” 

Hearing you say those words truly did hurt him on the inside, Taeyong felt as if his heart cracked, but he didn’t hold back to your words as he ran up to you, placing his hands gently on you face and bring your lips to meet his harshly. The kiss was needy and rough, with the both of your tears mixing with it all, it was too much for him and it was even harder when you pulled away. 

You didn’t even give him a chance to look at you one last time, instead choosing to take a step back and turn to the side as to tell him it was his time to go. 

Wiping away at his mouth and at the stray tears, Taeyong let out a shaky breath and walked out of the room, not sparing one last look back at you just as you had asked of him.

Seconds later your maid had walked back in, carefully moving to your side she caressed your back and held your hand, “Lets get moving dear, the ceremony is about to begin”

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

The chapel was split in two, there was the people who kept looking back at you and then there was the people who looked up at the bride and groom as they said their vows and then there was you; the girl dressed in navy that had her eyes glued to the Prince, not having any sort of expression on her face but just carefully listening to the ceremony going on.

“Prince Lee Taeyong do you take Princess Saerin to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?” the priest said and the room fell into silence, waiting to see if Taeyong would slip up or choke on his words.

But like all royals, he stood there completely composed and said those two little words as if they were the easiest to be said

“I do”


End file.
